It Never Happened
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: The story of how Anna's inability to cook leads to a rather tender moment between her and Horo Horo. A moment that both deperatly wished they could just forget. Great Spirits forbid they enjoy eachother's company even in the slightest. HoroAnna FTW.


It Never Happened

By; Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing; HoroAnna

Rating; K+

Dedicated To Vulpixi Misa, a fellow HoroAnna Shipper.

Last Edited On; June 5th, 2009

---

It was a peaceful night at the Asakura House.

Of Course this may have had something to do with the fact the house only had two residents at this exact moment in time, leaving the night to be calm.

Yoh was currently visiting Ren in China for a week, a trip that Anna refused to attend considering she and the aforementioned shaman had never been too close. Thus Anna was content to be alone for a few blissful days of reprieve.

Of course, this sweet vacation of her only lasted until her stomach began to demand more then mochi cakes and snack crackers. It was hardly a secret that the blonde girl could barely manage to boil water, and as much as it hate her to admit it, She couldn't cook to save her life, quite literally in fact.

Setting her Pride aside for a brief moment of weakness, Anna managed to call all of her contacts within the city limits in hopes that one would be able to cook for her.

Sadly, Ryu was off 'finding' himself on the open road with his friends in tow. Manta could've reach the stove, so scratch that one off the list. Hao? No. Anna wasn't even going to think about that. She wasn't that hungry. That only left her with on option, an option she had wanted to avoid if all possible.

---

Anna sat at the table disdainfully prodding at her food.

A flash of ice-blue hair made her want bang her head against the nearest solid object. Horo Horo was the last person she wasn't to spend her week with. Especially considering when it came to cooking, he wasn't but a few small notches above her.

Still he had been the only one how even considered cooking for the ice queen, and quite frankly, beggars can't be choosers.

Come to think about it Anna was mildly surprised that the kitchen hadn't blown up now. Other then the occasional banging of pots and pans, the boy had managed cause very little damage to her kitchen.

That didn't mean she trusted his cooking though. Cautiously Anna took a small potion of rice between her chopsticks, and lightly dipped it in the Hoisin sauce he had prepared.

She spit it out. "HORO-HORO!" What did she expect from him? The sauce was ice cold. The moron had forgotten to heat it up, typical Horo Horo.

Quick as lightning (faintly the itako wondered why he never ran that fast during training, but she digress) The 16 year old ice shaman bolted into the dinning room, fiddling with oven gloves. "Ne- What did I do know Anna?" So absorbed with the possible wrath of Anna, he completely forgot to take in his surroundings and proceeded to trip on the rice the blonde so graciously spit out.

Running purely on instinct, Horo Horo barreled over the small table only to collide with a warm 'wall'

Anna dared not to move an inch, it wasn't as if she could anyways. She was flat on her back thoroughly wedged between the table that trapped her legs and Horo Horo who hovered over her face, elbows on either sides of her head to break his fall.

Unconsciously, their breath mingled together and she couldn't suppress the shiver that traveled down her spine.

Horo just stared at her, transfixed by the few strand of his own hair that splayed across her cheeks. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't stupid, or suicidal for that matter. He knew he had to get off Anna, and quickly. More likely then not the fierce itako would maul him for lingering in her personal bubble even a minute longer then necessary.

She waited for him to get out of her face, but as the seconds drifted by she only watched as the emotions flickered across his cerulean eyes. Horo Horo was always so easy to read, but Anna couldn't believe for one moment that he was thinking off what she thought he was thinking of doing. It must be food poisoning that made her imagine his face moving even closer then before, until there was nothing but moist air separating their mouths.

His lips met hers softly, no amount of food poisoning could deny that fact, nor the fact that her deep amber eyes slipped shut and she did nothing to push him away.

It was only minutes later when the smell of burning food, kicked some sense into both teenagers who franticly separated themselves from the other, shocked, awed and embarrassed by the rather tender moment that passed between them.

Ew, the event he mere thought of it made Anna twitch with annoyance. No one could ever know about this, it was bad enough that the kiss would forever burned into the back of her retinas.

No, this simply wouldn't do.

"Horo." The ice had returned to her voice with a vengeance. From the kitchen doorways Horo Horo gulped nervously.

"Y-yeah?"

"No one must ever know about this." Anna blushed and her face lit up with colors that were strange and inviting to him all at once.

Yeah, he was just going to skip up to Yoh and tell him that he totally made out with his fiancée while he was on a trip. Riiiiiiiight, no way that was ever going to fly. In the interest of not enraging the Itako any further, he just nodded.

"As far as anyone is concerned, this little" she made a scrunched up face that Horo reluctantly thought was endearing. " 'moment' Never happened. We'll pretend it never happed alright?"

She sent him a look that had his stomach turning cartwheels and flutter all about. Something told him that this moment would be replaying over and over and over again in his heart for a long, long, time.

"Sure thing Anna."

Fat chance of that happening.

---

Notes; I decided to edit this because honestly, it's lack of creative language made it seem less like a story and more like a record of events. Please enjoy!

Forever and Eternally,

-Ra


End file.
